Lost Tapes:Loch Ness Monster
by iwidiananda
Summary: The Enigma Corporation is Called by Scottish Goverment to investigate two missing divers in the Murky and dark depths of Loch Ness,but as the investigation goes on the legendary Loch Ness Monster who better known as Nessie show its true face.


Lost Tapes Loch Ness Monster

Two divers Larry and Ben were diving in Loch Ness

"Hey dude i see something moving!" say Larry,"hey! are you nuts! You must been too much watching monster movies!"

But Larry Replied "oh come on i see Nessie!"

"hahahaha you might be kid-" but before ben could finished his talk a unseen force was pulling him Underwater,"Ben where are y-" and he are killed by the unseen Creatures and then as he screamed the camera catch a brief Glimpse of the killer head and jaws who resembling a Giant Moray Eeel and then its Plesiosaurus like Paddle Fins and its eel-like tail is passing Through the camera.

Lost Tapes

Nessie the Loch Ness monster

"in the summer of 2018 two body of divers were found in the shore of Loch Ness many researchers were doubting is that the Loch Ness monster?, so Scottish Officials called Enigma Corporation to Investigate it to find what exactly happened but the Investigation makes them the hunter turns into the hunted for disturbing its territory…

These are their tapes.

**June 14 2018**

**9:14 AM**

Noell Connor,Elise Mooney with two other members: Benjamin Forester and Sarah Moore were make a Briefing in the shores of Loch Ness

"this two diver is missing two weeks ago" Connor explained,"are they unexperienced divers?" Benjamin replied,"no they are experts"Connor explained,the team then walks into the boat as they are prepared for the Investigation a Scottish man named John Flynn who was investigating the case greets them,"hello im John!,i made an Appointment with you!"he greets them in deep Scottish accent,then they are packed the Scuba gear and they started up the Boat for the Expedition.

**12:20 PM**

In the depths of Loch Ness,Noell and Benjamin were diving throughout the murky waters to the dark depths in the bottom Conner them found something interesting,"hey! i found something" shouted Conner, "who was that? Can you reply?" said Benjamin curiously,"i found Something" replied Conner, they then swim towards to the point they shocked because they found torned bodies of Larry and ben who was half eaten by something big alongside their waterproof camera,"so the Scottish officials called us because this? Now lest get back to the surface!" shouted Benjamin,"okay lets go back a-"but before Conner finished his words a small half elk half Whale song roar was heard by them,"we need to bring this diver bodies! To the surface! go! go! go!" Screamed Conner as fast as their can they lift Both of the diver bodies to as fast as their can,as they almost reached the surface "behind you!" Screamed Benjamin they were Shocked because they were seeing Nessie!, her half Moray eel half Plesiosaurus was swimming toward theme from afar!,"quick to the boat! Now!" Conner shouted as they are swum to the boat as they reached the boat Mooney and sarah lifts them up alongside the diver Bodies and their waterproof camera,"look! Nessie!" shouted John, he then points at large humps and a glimpse of Nessie head out of waters before disappearing to the Depths,"guysI guess Nessie is not a Myth anymore"replied Conner.

**1:14 PM**

Back at their van Conner,Sarah and John were autopsying the bodies of Larry and Ben,"Look at this a Big Teeth!" said Conner as he pull a Big Teeth from Larry Corpse alongside the set of teeth from both Larry and Ben bodies "wow son that was a Big teeth Nessie was probably have big apetite" John replied,"i found Something interesting in this tapes" Mooney called them and they Walked to the outside of the van Mooney and Benjamin were examining the Recovered recording from the waterproof camera"look at this Guys" Benjamin then Pause the video and shows the Glimpse of nessie's Moray eel like head,he resume the video to show nessie's Plesiosaurus-like Paddle fins and Ell like tail,"so Nessie is a Plesiosaurus or a eel?" ask John Curiously,"indeed John,she may not a Plesiosaur as you thought,but she Probably a new species of eel"answered Noel,"so she is a eel! This is can Explain why she is rarely seen!" replied John.

**5:20 PM**

The investigation continues in the dark depths of Loch Ness,Conner and Benjamin were swum through the dark and murky waters as time passed they swim in the Loch until suddenly"Hey Look!" Screamed Benjamin Nessie was swimming in the front of them she then made a low Growl "GRR"she Growls,"quiet don't make a sudden moveme-"but"aaah!" screamed Benjamin as he swums away makes nessie roaring a loud underwater Roar! "GROOOOAAAAARRRR!",Conner then follows him "wait!" they finally arrives on the boar and Conner order John to escape "Start the engine John Nessie followed us!" "Ok son!" John then started the Engine and escape they are escaping to the Shore but Nessie follows them from Behind and rams the boat as the boat sinking the swims to the shores,"hurry to the shores everyone!" shouted John they swimming as fast as they can and they looking back to their sinking boat as Nessie rise from water and look at them then she roaring very Loud,"ROOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!" then she diving back to the loch and disappear to the depths of Loch Ness.

Conner,Mooney,Benjamin,Sarah and John was very Grateful to survive their encounter with few injuries fortunately they can recovered the bodies of Ben and Larry and finally they are reach Hospital where their injuries can be healed,DNA from Nessie teeth Were tested but the teeth is Consifiscated alongside the divers bodies and no labs test were released to the public,few days later John then become a Cryptozoology and tells his adventures,however no one belives his story until he showed the Recovered recordings from the Recently Deceased Divers who makes the Skeptics to believers.

Througout the years the story of Loch Ness monster who better known as Nessie as fascinate from young to old,many People has thinking who is this Creature? Is this Marine Reptiles surviving Extinction or a new species waiting to be Discovered? Is this misidentification and just regular Bird wakes and floating logs?

**or do they live among us?.**


End file.
